


We'll Make it Through This (We're in This Together)

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Westallen Week Fanfics [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry wakes up with no memory, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Strong Caitlin/Iris brotp, Unconsciousness, and super speed, angsty, day four- signifigant change, multi-chapter, strong Cisco/Iris brotp, westallen week, will get fluffy later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen wakes up from his lightning induced coma, but he didn't just wake up with super speed, he woke up with no memory. And Iris West might just be the only person who can help him remember who he is.<br/>~~~~~<br/>Iris get's a text from Caitlin Snow saying that Barry has awoken from his coma. Iris drops everything and rushes to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Start of Something

**Author's Note:**

> This was made originally as a westallen week day four- one significant change fic. But when I made it I realized that this is going to be a multi chapter fic. Enoy...

"So, what do you say?" Eddie Thawne asked, leaning in to kiss Iris West, "Will you go on a date with me?"  
"Eddie, my dad will kill us if he finds out!" Iris said, pushing Eddie away.  
Eddie grinned, "C'mon, what's life without a little risk? Besides, don't you love me?"  
Iris looked away, "Love is a big word, Eddie."  
"Okay," Eddie said, "love is a big word, but did our kiss mean nothing?"  
Iris opened her mouth to respond but her phone beeped, she pulled it out.  
 _Barry's awake._  
 _-Caitlin S. 3:58_  
Iris nearly dropped her phone, she stared at the message, her hands shaking.  
"Iris?" Eddie asked, "Are you okay?"  
Iris blinked, standing up, "Uh, um... I have to go..."  
"What? Why? Where?" Eddie asked.  
Iris turned towards the door, "I'll... explain later."  
"Iris?!" Eddie called, "Where are you,-"  
The door slammed shut.  
 _On my way._  
 _-Iris W. 4:02_  
Iris rushed out to her car, pulling out her car keys.  
 _Drive safe._  
 _-Caitlin S. 4:07_  
 _How is he?_  
 _-Iris W. 4:08_  
 _Alive. Drive safe._  
 _-Caitlin S. 4:08_

**~~~~**   
_**15 minutes later** _   
**~~~~**

"Where is he?" Iris asked, looking at Caitlin and Cisco.  
"Now Iris," Cisco said, "don't take this bad but..."  
"Barry's not as you remember him, Iris." Caitlin said slowly.  
"What do you mean?" Iris asked, panic in her voice, "Caitlin, Cisco... How long has he been awake?"  
Cisco scratched the back of his head, "A week..."  
"A week?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Iris demanded.  
"We had to... check a few things out." Caitlin said slowly.  
"It's okay Caitlin, I'm sure we can trust Ms. West." Professor Wells said, rolling in with his wheelchair, "I mean, there's not much she can do if she doesn't know the whole thing."  
"Barry has superpowers." Cisco rushed out, grinning.  
Iris blinked, " _What_?"  
"Superpowers," Caitlin said, "and Cisco isn't joking just this once. Barry Allen has super speed."  
"There's something else, isn't there?" Was the only thing Iris could find to say.  
Caitlin bit her lip, "I'm afriad... there is. His memory. It's... gone."  
"He has amnesia?" Iris asked.  
"I'm afraid... yes." Caitlin said slowly, "And we can't really do anything, seeing as we really didn't know him before... well before."  
"And that's why you need me?" Iris asked slowly.  
"Yes," Caitlin said, "you know Barry better then anyone."  
"Yeah.... I suppose I do." Iris said, just as her phone beeped.  
 _Where are you?_  
 _-Eddie T. 4:34_  
Iris glanced at her phone.  
"Who is it?" Caitlin asked.  
"Eddie..." Iris said, "He's a... friend."  
"You mustn't tell him anything, not yet, okay?" Caitlin said, "Barry having superpowers shouldn't really be spred around."  
"Got it." Iris mutter.  
 _Something came up._  
 _-Iris W. 4:40_  
 _You've said,_  
 _-Eddie T. 4:41_  
 _A little more details?_  
 _-Eddie T. 4:42_  
 _Please?_  
 _-Eddie T. 4:43_  
 _Not right now._  
 _-Iris W. 4:43_  
 _What's happening?_  
 _-Eddie T. 4:44_  
 _Can't talk._  
 _-Iris W. 4:44_  
 _What?_  
 _-Eddie T. 4:44_  
 _I'll tell you later. Bye._  
 _-Iris W. 4:45_  
"Just a friend, eh?" Cisco asked.  
"Yes." Iris snapped, "Now what can I do for Barry?"  
Iris's phone beeped again, she just shut it off, "Anything."  
"If you can just talk to him," Caitlin said, "try to trigger some of his memory. Just, talk to him."  
Iris nodded, "Where is he?"  
"Follow me." Caitlin said.  
With that Iris followed Caitlin towards a door.  
"Barry?" Caitlin said, knocking on the door, "You have a visitor."  
The door opened.  
"Barry!" Iris through her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.  
Barry pulled out of the hug, "Do... do I know you?"  
Iris's heart fell, "You... I'm Iris. Iris West."  
"Iris?" Barry said, thinking, "Yeah... I remember you... You're my... best friend?"  
"You remember me?" Iris asked, confused.  
"Yeah... just a bit... not like too much... Just you're name... and that you were... are... my best friend...?" Barry said slowly.  
Iris glanced at Caitlin who looked just as confused.  
"Berry, why don't you invite Iris in, you two can... catch up?" Caitlin suggested.  
Berry nodded, "Want to... uh come in?"  
Iris smiled slightly, "I'd like that."  
Iris followed Barry into the room.  
It was a start. A start of something that wasn't going to be easy. But Iris wasn't about to give up...


	2. Texting and Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen wakes up from his lightning induced coma, but he didn't just wake up with super speed, he woke up with no memory. And Iris West might just be the only person who can help him remember who he is.  
> ~~~~~  
> Barry texts Iris and finds out her car has broken down, he then offers to 'pick' her up, using his super speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's just a short little chapter sort of in Barry's POV, this is in a AU so of course Barry hasn't speed traveled with anyone (*cough cough* Felicity *cough cough*) so yeah, which reminds me know that Barry doesn't remember Oliver and Team Arrow, I'll have to explore that in the later chapters. 
> 
> And do excuse me for the crappy name, I would have posted this sooner, but the name was just eating me, and I was like 'okay, I need to come up with a name, no matter how stupid, and sit with it.' So that's what I did. Enjoy, (and holy cheese a bird's shadow just flashed on my blinds, sorry out of subject).  
> (Remember to leave comments and stuff if you don't mind.)  
> Peace,  
> detective_in_a_fez_with_wings

“Will Iris be here soon?” Barry asked Caitlin, stepping off the treadmill.

“You know, you have a cell phone, you could just text her?” Caitlin suggested.

“Right.” Barry said pulling out his cell phone and pulled up Iris in his contacts.

_ You on your way? _

_ -Barry A. 3:02 _

_ He texts! _

_ -Iris W. 3:03 _

_ Haha. Where are you? _

_ -Barry A. 3:03 _

_ Stuck at work, my car broke down. _

_ -Iris W. 3:04 _

_ That sucks. _

_ -Barry A. 3:04 _

_ Yeah, I wish I was there. _

_ -Iris W. 3:06 _

_ Want me to pick you up? _

_ -Barry A. 3:09 _

_ Barry, you don't have a car, how would you- oh. You mean...? _

_ -Iris W. 3:10 _

_ I mean, if you want. _

_ -Barry A. 3:10 _

_ Sure... I guess. _

_ -Iris W. 3:11 _

_ So is that a yes...? _

_ -Barry A. 3:11 _

_ Yeah! Totally. Jitters, ten minutes? _

_ -Iris W. 3:12 _

_ Sooner. :) _

_ -Barry A. 3:12 _

  
  


** ~~~~ **

_** Six minutes later ** _

** ~~~~ **

  
  


“Barry!” Iris exclaimed, pulling Barry into a hug, “You’re here! And four minutes to spare.”

“Iris,” Barry said, hugging her back, “I’m the fastest man alive, I could’ve been here two minutes ago if I didn’t forget to wear the shoes that don’t catch fire.”

Iris broke out of the hug and shook her head, “Sometimes I don’t get you, Barry Allen.”

Barry grinned, “Ready to go?”

“Just give me a minute,” Iris said, “I need to grab my purse. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay, I’m not going anywhere.” Barry replied, simply.

Barry glanced around the coffee shop, it was his first time back here since his coma, he wished he could say it looked just like he remembered it, but he had no memory of it. It was a cozy little place with a clump of tables, two large windows that both had a table and chairs in front of, and three armchairs around a fireplace.  He could tell that it wasn’t the busiest time of day, there were only a few people; An older man was enjoying a cup of coffee at a table in front of a window. Two women were having what sounded like an argument in a foreign language, their drinks and food forgotten. And group of four teenagers were ordering food and having an excited conversation about about smart phones. 

“Barry!” A man’s voice called as he entered the coffee shop, breaking Barry out of his thought, “How good it is to see you!?”

Barry frowned, he couldn’t remember this guy for the life of him, he silently cursed his amnesia. 

“I’m sorry, but do I know you?” Barry asked, trying not to sound rude.

The man looked confused, “Eddie… Eddie Thawne, Joe’s partner…?”

“Eddie!” Iris exclaimed, approaching them with her purse, “What are you doing here?”

“You haven’t answered my texts in a week,” Eddie said, “I decided to come make sure everything was okay, and I see that Barry has woken up from his coma.”

“ Yeah, I’ve been helping him out with some…  _ things _ . Waking up after nine months of being in a coma is rough on your body and your mind.” Iris said slowly, “I was just about to go with him to his therapy. It helps having someone he knows well there.”

Barry nodded slowly, deciding to go along with Iris on this one, and it wasn’t  _ that _ big of a lie.

“Oh.” Was all Eddie said in reply.

“Yeah, well we really better be off,” Iris said, linking arms with Barry, “I’ll text you later, Eddie.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Eddie said, “Nice talking to you, Barry, I hope your therapy goes well.”

“Uh, thanks, and nice talking to you to, uh, Eddie.” Barry said slowly, then he and Iris made their way out of the coffee shop.

“I have to ask,” Iris said, once they were out of the building, “have you ever taken a person with you?”

Barry paused, he had never thought about his before, “Uh, no, actually.”

“So you don’t know if this will kill me?” Iris asked, a tone of worry in her voice. 

“ Well, according to Cisco, no fatal harm  _ should _ happen.” Barry said slowly.

“ I'm not sure if I trust 'should'.” Iris said slowly.

Barry laughed, “Oh c'mon. Yeah Cisco can joke and stuff, but this isn't something he'd joke about.” Barry decided it was best to leave off the 'I hope' part of that sentence. 

“Fine. But if I die. I'm going to kill you.” Iris said.

“Iris, that's physically impossible.”  Barry said, “You can't do anything-”

“That's- I- ugh, never mind.” Iris said, interrupting him, “Let's just get this over with.”

 


	3. Love Burns (even when you can't see it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen wakes up from his lightning induced coma, but he didn't just wake up with super speed, he woke up with no memory. And Iris West might just be the only person who can help him remember who he is.  
> ~~~~~  
> One of the worst things in the world is having your crush tell you to go on a date with someone else. And Iris just happens to find this out firsthand.

Everything was a blur and then  _ bam _ . Iris and Barry were in star labs.

“See, not dead.” Barry said, grinning widely.

Iris nodded slowly, slowly recovering from the dizziness, she was so shocked she didn't even feel the burning of her dress.

“Iris!” Barry suddenly shouted, “You're on fire!”

“What?” Iris glanced down at her dress, “What!”

“What do I do?” Barry said, panic in his voice.

“Get it off!” Iris screamed, the pain slowly hitting her and getting worse.

Iris didn’t even think about how awkward it would be, neither of them did, as Barry went all superspeed and ripped the dress off.

It was at that very unfortunate moment that Cisco decided to walk into the room.

“What? Oh.” Cisco said, coming to a dead stop finding Iris in her under garments and Barry standing there with her dress in his hands, “I… I should uh… go…”

“No!” Barry and Iris said in unison.

“It’s not like that!” Barry exclaimed, blushing, “Her dress was on fire!”

“Yeah!” Iris said, also blushing, “And could you find Caitlin and ask her if she has some spare clothing, my dress kinda… burned up.”

“Uh, yeah, of course.” Cisco said looking anywhere but Iris, “I’ll go do that… now.”

“Uh, yeah. Good.” Barry said, awkward more than clear in his voice.

Iris and Barry stood there awkwardly, neither of them looking at eachother.

Iris could feel herself blushing, this shouldn’t be this awkward. Barry was there when she had her rebellious sixteen stage and spent too much time in bikinis, that was not one of her best years of her life and she did not like bringing it up. And her underwear covered more than some of those bikinis did… But Barry didn’t remember this, just like he didn’t remember that one kiss they shared when they first got drunk together. Maybe that’s what it’s really about, maybe she does have feelings for Barry Allen. 

Iris quickly shook her head and wiped a tear off her face, she can’t think like that. She has to get him through this, she has to be his friend. 

“So uh, we’re gonna need to buy you flameproof clothing…” Barry said breaking Iris out of her thought chain.

“Yeah.” Iris said slowly.

There was another strand of awkward silence that was finally broken by Caitlin bursting into the room a plastic bag in her hand.

“Cisco told me everything.” Caitlin said in a rush, “And there are so many experiments to run now! And I mean we should’ve know that clothing would catch on fire. Did your clothing catch on fire, Barry?”

“Well um, my sweater did… but just a little bit. I took it off…” Barry said.

Iris glanced at Barry, she missed the fact that some of his clothes caught on fire.

“Interesting!” Caitlin exclaimed, “I wonder why nothing else catches on fire… this will be a very interesting thing to research…”

“Uh, Caitlin?” Barry asked slowly.

“Mhm?” Caitlin said glancing up at Barry.

“Did you manage to find some clothes for Iris?” Barry asked.

“Oh! Yeah. Here.” Caitlin said, handing the plastic bag to Iris, “It’s just a Star labs sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. I don’t really keep clothes lying around here.”

“It’s fine.” Iris said, taking the plastic bag of clothes, “Thank you Cait.” 

Caitlin smiled, “No problem Iris.”

Iris took no hesitation putting on the jeans and the sweatshirt, feeling much more comfortable with clothing on.

“So Barry,” Caitlin said, turning her attention back to Barry, “what speed do you think you were going at?”

“What?” Barry asked, completely confused.

“When you ran Iris over here, about how fast did you go?” Caitlin said.

“I dunno.” Barry replied, shrugging, “It’s not like I have a speed meter.”

Caitlin sighed, “Right.”

“Hello Iris,” Doctor Wells said entering the room, “Barry.”

Iris smiled, “Hello.”

“What do you two have planned for the day?” Doctor Wells asked.

“I think we’re just gonna hang out?” Barry said, glancing at Iris.

Iris nodded, “Yeah.”

“That sounds nice.” Doctor Wells said.

Both Iris and Barry nodded.

“Well I’ll let you two alone,” Doctor Wells said, “Caitlin, will you come to the lab with me? I want to show you something I found rather interesting.”

“Sounds good.” Caitlin said, “See you later Barry. Nice talking to you Iris.”

“You too,” Iris said smiling, “Bye Cait.”

  
  


** ~~~~ **

_** A few minutes later ** _

** ~~~~ **

  
  


Iris sat down on Barry’s bed, “That was, uh…”

“Awkward.” Barry finished for her, shutting the door.

Iris nodded, this was weird, Barry used to be the awkward one, funny how it takes him not being the awkward one to realize he was.

“Iris, have you not told anyone what happened to me?” Barry said suddenly.

“I thought we cleared that up? We don't need people to know you're the Flash.” Iris said.

“No,” Barry said looking at Iris, “I mean with my memory loss, with my recovery.”

“Well... I told Dad...” Iris said nervously, “I-”

“Iris are you... embarrassed of me?” Barry interrupted.

“What? No!” Iris exclaimed, “Why would I be embarrassed of you Barry?”

“I don't know Iris,” Barry said shrugging, “maybe because I can't remember my life? Because sometimes when I wake up I have to remind myself who I am?!”

Iris stared at the ground, “It's not like that Barry.”

“Then why was... Eddie surprised that I was awake?!” Barry asked, “What _is_ it like?”

“I have told people!” Iris shouted finally, “It's just me and Eddie haven't really been communicating that much... It's complicated Barry.”

“Well tell me why it's complicated,” Barry said, “tell me what happened, tell me who he is, tell me _something_!”

Iris looked up at Barry, “It's-he-I-”

Barry squatted in front of Iris and took her hands in his, “His name. Just tell me that?”

“Eddie Thawne.” Iris said.

“Okay. And he knew me before my coma?” Barry asked.

“Yes,” Iris said, “you worked with him, he's dad's partner.”

Barry smiled, “Okay, so he's a cop as well?”

Iris nodded.

“Was that so bad?” Barry asked.

Iris smiled, “No. Thank you Barry. I don't know what I do without you.”

“You won't ever have to find out.” Barry said, “I'll always be here for you.”

Iris wrapped her arms around Barry's neck, “Thanks Bear.”

“ Anytime.” Barry said hugging her back.

Iris wished she could stay there in that moment forever.

Sadly her phone buzzed and broke it up.

_ Iris, can we please talk? _

_ -Eddie T. 4:39 _

Iris stared at her phone.

“Iris,” Barry said glancing at her phone, “do you want to talk about it?”

_ Please? _

_ -Eddie T. 4:42 _

“We... we kinda kissed.” Iris said slowly.

“ Do you want to tell me more?” Barry asked, sitting next to Iris.

“He asked me if it meant anything and then I got a text from Caitlin and I kinda just left.” Iris said slowly, “And the thing is, I don't know if it meant something, or if I was just... Dealing out my feelings to whoever was there at the time.”

Barry stared at his hands for a bit.

“Do you want my advice?” Barry said finally.

Iris nodded, and to be honest she hoped to god that advice involved him kissing her.

“Go on a date with him, spend some time with him, figure out if you have feelings for him or if it was just a heat of the moment thing.” Barry said.

Iris's heart fell a little bit, she quickly shook herself out of it, “Right. That's a... a good idea.”

_ Eddie, uh, how would you like to hang out. _

_ -Iris W. 4:50 _

_ As in like a date. _

_ -Iris W. 4:50 _

_ I would love to!  _

_ -Eddie T. 4:51 _

_ When and Where? _

_ -Eddie T. 4:51 _

_ Jitters? Tomorrow? I'm off work and I can get us some free stuff. _

_ -Iris W. 4:52 _

_ Sounds great, 6 o'clock pm work? _

_ -Eddie T. 4:53 _

_ Yeah _

_ -Iris W. 4:53 _

_ :) _

_ -Eddie T. 4:53 _

_ Well, I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow. _

_ -Iris W. 4:54 _

_ Bye. :) _

_ -Eddie T. 4:54 _

_ Bye _

_ -Iris W. 4:54 _

Iris put her phone away, “Done. We're meeting tomorrow at jitters, at six.”

Barry smiled, “That's great.”

Iris smiled, though she felt horrible, and she felt horrible for feeling horrible. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorta dipping into the Eddie x Iris part of the fanfic, but if it's a permanite thing... I can't say, but I will say I'm not a Eddie x Iris shipper.
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> Also, I might not be posting another chapter for a while, I have got a lot of writing stuff I need to do and I've sort of got another fanfiction (death is a dangerous game) that's sorta helping me deal with Arrow pain and stuff. It's sorta complicated, but it may be awhile before another chapter. I'm sorry and I'll try to get it up as soon as possible.
> 
> Peace,  
> detective_in_a_fez_with_wings


	4. Love Hides Until it Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen wakes up from his lightning induced coma, but he didn't just wake up with super speed, he woke up with no memory. And Iris West might just be the only person who can help him remember who he is.  
> ~~~~~  
> Barry is feeling really strange when Iris and Eddie finally go out on their date, it's all just too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, SO sorry for the really long delay on posting the chapter, things have been a bit busy for me. But it's here now so go ahead and enjoy.

Barry woke to a start, shaking from his nightmare.

He glanced at the clock, it was only nine thirty, he had only been sleeping for three hours and his nightmares were worst than ever.

Barry picked up his phone to text Iris, he put it back when he remembered that she was on a date with Eddie. He felt a strange knot as he thought about Iris on a date with Eddie. 

He scratched his head and stumbled out of bed, slipping on his bathrobe and slippers, maybe he was just hungry. He stumbled out of his room and right into a destracted Caitlin.

"Sorry!" Barry exclaimed, helping Caitlin pick up her research.

"I wasn't looking, it's my fault." Caitlin replied, "What's your rush?"

"My rush?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, you practically were at full speed, is there an armed robbery or something? Metahumans?" Caitlin said.

"I was?" Barry said, confusion in his voice, "And no, I was just... going to get a snack."

"At this..." Caitlin glanced at her watch, "hour? Barry it's only nine thirty, why were you sleeping?"

"I was tired?" Barry said, "Do I need another reason?"

Caitlin crossed her arms, "Barry Allen, you clearly have another reason. You may be a superhero but you are a _terrible_ liar."

"I am not!" Barry argued.

"You totally are." Caitlin said, rolling her eyes.

"Am not!" Barry exclaimed.

"Are too!" Caitlin replied.

Barry stomped his foot, "Am-"

"What's going on here?" Doctor Wells asked, entering the room.

"Caitlin said I'm a horrible liar." Barry complained.

Caitlin shook her head, "Well he is!" 

"You two are acting like children." Doctor Wells said.

"Did I hear something about children? Is someone pregnant?" Cisco asked, entering the room.

"What? No." Caitlin replied, "Who would be pregnant?"

"I don't know," Cisco said, shrugging, "you aren't pregnant, are you?"

"Cisco, how the  _hell_ would I be pregnant?" Caitlin demanded.

"I don't know. I'm just making sure." Cisco replied.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "You don't need to make sure, there's no way that I'd be pregnant."

"I would just like to know why this has anything to do with anything?" Doctor Wells asked, fixing his glasses.

Cisco shrugged again, "I heard someone say children."

"I was saying how Barry and Caitlin were  _acting_ like children." Doctor Wells said, sighing.

"Oh," Cisco glanced at Barry, "what's with the bathrobe?"

"I was sleeping." Barry said with a sigh, "Woke up, got hungry."

"Sleeping?" Cisco looked at his watch, "Barry it's only nine thirty."

"Is something wrong Barry?" Doctor Wells asked, "Are you feeling extreme fatigue?"

"Yes, I mean no. I feel fine," Barry said, "I'm just tired, and hungry."

Doctor Wells linked his fingers, "Very well. I believe there is some yogurt in the mini fridge."

"Okay," Barry said, turning to make his way to the mini fridge.

"But Barry, if something  _is_ wrong, it's very important that you tell us," Doctor Wells said, "we are still new to the whole metahuman thing and we don't exactly know what could happen. Even more so with your memory loss."

Barry nodded, "Yeah, of course. I know that. Like I said, I'm just tired."

 

**~~~~**

_**The Next Morning** _

**~~~~**

 

Barry woke to his annoying alarm, he glanced at the clock just to see the red numbers confirm what time it was. He slowly sat up, debating whether he should text Iris. He went to grab his phone to text her, but when he saw no messages from her, he put the phone back down, deciding that it's best to wait, who knows if she's up, or if she even wants to talk with him.

"Barry," Cisco asked, knocking on his door, "you up?"

"I am now, why?" Barry replied.

"Armed robbery at Central City's bank." Cisco said.

"Can't the police handle it just this once?" Barry said with a sigh, pushing himself out of bed, "Isn't that what cops are for?"

"Barry, are you okay?" Cisco asked, "You never don't want to stop crime. That's your thing."

Barry glanced at his phone, the picture of Iris smiling up at him, he wanted nothing more to talk to her right now, just be near her, just to know that Eddie isn't with her. His brain hurt just thinking about Eddie and what he and Iris did last night, or what they could of done, his skin crawled and he just wanted to be with Iris, to just be able to be close to her. 

A headache slowly incased Barry's brain, he grabbed at his hair just wanting it to stop, just for everything to stop.

"Barry?" Cisco asked, knocking on the door again, "You aren't falling back asleep are you, Barry?"

Barry didn't respond, he couldn't, he couldn't  _hear_ Cisco, his headache was too loud, too painful.

"Barry?" Cisco asked again, but louder, "Barry are you alright?"

Barry was so confused, his head was aching and everything was so confusing, he just knew that he needed Iris here, with him, he didn't want to share Iris with anyone, especially Eddie.

"Barry?!" Cisco yelled, banging on the door, "Barry what's wrong?! Barry did you fall back asleep?!"

But at this point Barry didn't hear anything Cisco was yelling, he had collapsed on the floor, completely blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos and make sure to be suscribed for the next chapter.


	5. Love isn't Black and White (it's more like a rainbow of mysterious colors that only shine after a storm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen wakes up from his lightning induced coma, but he didn't just wake up with super speed, he woke up with no memory. And Iris West might just be the only person who can help him remember who he is.  
> ~~~~~  
> Iris always thought that she would know love when she came face to face with it. She never even thought that it could be standing right in front of her all her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I'm so sorry for the delay on posting this. I've just been really busy. And my brother's been going through some stuff and it's been making things hard for me. And my writers block has been strong. But I have it up now.   
> Also as a note, this chapter is very feels filled, according to the bits my best friend read. I tend to write lots of feels when it's late. And it's almost 2am where I am... But enough of my rambling. Enjoy the fic!

"Iris!" Eddie exclaimed, jumping up to great her as she walked in the door of Jitters, "I was starting to worry."

"Sorry, traffic." Iris said.

"I got us a table," Eddie said, gesturing back to the table he was sitting at before, "I didn't know what kind of coffee you wanted so I just got us hot chocolate."

"Oh, okay." Iris said, trying to sound thankful, "Thanks."

"So Miss West, shall you join me for hot chocolate and donuts?" Eddie asked, holding out his arm like a gentleman.

"Donuts?" Iris replied, a smile creeping over her face, "Why yes."

She took Eddie's arm and he brought them back to the table.

"So, are we really going to eat donuts for dinner?" Iris asked, once they were seated.

"They aren't just any donuts," Eddie replied, picking one up, "they're sausage and egg."

"What?" Iris said, "I'm sorry Eddie, but that just doesn't sound good."

Eddie chuckled, "I was joking, though they are jelly filled, they're just appitezers, the real meal is yet to come."

"What flavor?" Iris asked.

Eddie glanced at her, "What?"

"What flavor jelly?" Iris said.

"Strawberry." Eddie replied, taking a bite out of one.

Iris picked one up, "Ooh, yum."

"Iris... What's going on with you?" Eddie asked finally.

"What do you mean?" Iris replied, glancing up at him.

"I mean with you not responded to my texts, with not telling me that Barry woke up from his coma, with running out on me when I asked you out on a date." Eddie said.

"I've been busy, Eddie, Barry got out of the coma and things just got... complicated." Iris said.

"It's not me?" Eddie asked.

"No." Iris said, shaking her head. " _No_. Not you."

Eddie took Iris's hands, "You know Iris, you can tell me  _anything_."

Iris blinked, not responding, removing her hands from under his to begin eating a donut. Something twisting her gut as she couldn't help but wonder what Barry was up to back at S.T.A.R. labs.

 

**~~~~**

_**A while later** _

**~~~~**

 

After their dinner arived, which was Baked Ziti, which was strange because Jitters didn't make Baked Ziti, or dinner food for that matter, their conversation picked up. Iris honestly had realized how late it had gotten until one of the waiters on duty told them that they were closing up soon.

Eddie walked with Iris back to her car and they kept chatting until they actual got to her car.

"Thanks." Iris said. "For tonight. It was nice."

Eddie smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Ms. West. Is there hope that I will be able to join you again for dinner or something?"

"We'll see." Iris replied, slowly returning the smile.

But as soon as he left to go find his own car and Iris was left alone she realized that while she had a wonderful night, something wasn't right, she just wasn't sure what.

 

**~~~~**

_**The next morning** _

**~~~~**

 

Iris hadn't gotten to sleep easily the night before, she was too troubled by her confusion of her time with Eddie, she probably would've slept in even later if Caitlin hadn't texted her.

Iris groaned as she rolled over on her side to check her phone, though her sleepiness disappeared as soon as she saw the text.

_Star labs. ASAP._

_-Caitlin S. 9:38_

Iris didn't waste anytime getting out of bed and getting ready, she was in her car not twenty minutes later. And at S.T.A.R. labs in another twenty minutes.

"What's wrong?" Iris demanded as soon as she made it inside to find Cisco waiting for her. "Cisco, what happened?"

"Iris, don't panic, panicking doesn't help." Cisco replied, a hint of panic in his voice. "Well that's what Caitlin-"

"What happened?!" Iris repeated, but in a much louder tone.

"I don't know. He just passed out." Cisco said weakly.

Iris almost felt like passing out herself.

"Where is he?" Iris asked in barely a whisper.

Cisco didn't reply, he just started walking and Iris followed.

Iris couldn't help but let her brain wander back to the horrible night they found Barry unconscious in his lab, the pure fear of him returning to a coma was too much for her so she began reading the words on the random signs they past as they walled through STAR labs.

 "We'll fix him Iris, I promise." Cisco said finally, breaking the awkward silence.

"Don't." Iris growled quietly. "Don't make promises you might not be able to keep- And he's not broken, just-"

"Slightly torn?" Cisco suggusted softly, trying not to anger Iris again. "And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... you know. Anger you."

Iris took a breath, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. I'm just... I don't want to lose him."

Cisco nodded, pushing a loose strand of hair out of his face, "It's okay." And after a pregnant pause, "You know he does care about you."

"Of course he cares about me, I'm his best friend! And I've been there for him ever since he woke up from the coma. And we grew up together. Are you saying you think just because he has memory loss that he would lose the fact that he cares for me?" Iris demanded, not meaning to sound rude or anything.

"That's not what I meant." Cisco said softly, stopping and turning to face Iris. "I mean he has feelings for you. Feeling feelings- He likes you-  _romantically_."

Iris froze, "What? No. That's crazy. No. He can't. No."

She shook her head, though her thoughts were already over run with the picture of his soft, gentle eyes and his perfect lips in a perfect smile... She shook her head again trying to clear her head, " _No_."

Cisco shrugged, "Maybe I'm imagining things then, because that's sure what it looks like."

He turned back around and pulled out a keycard and swiped it on a locked door, opening it and stepping into the room, but Iris's mind was in another place, a place with Barry and his soft, gentle eyes and his perfect lips in a perfect smile, him kissing her with those perfect lips of his-

"Iris!" Cisco exclaimed gently, breaking Iris out of her little world. 

"Huh?" Iris said, shaking her head again to try to clear the thoughts, she can't think these things, not about Barry, her best friend in the whole wide world.

Cisco continued in a softer voice, "He's in here."

Iris's eyes widen, and her feet feel heavy as she slowly makes her way to the door, she's afraid to see him unconcious again, afraid to have to see him die again.

Cisco took her hand, squeezing it gently and giving her an encouraging smile.

Taking a deep breath, Iris stepped into the room.

Caitlin was standing close to a monitor which was hooked up to Barry, Barry who was lying almost lifeless on a cot, the only sign that proved he wasn't dead, was his bare chest that was slightly sinking and rising as he breathed in and out. Iris couldn't help the tears that slowly fell down her face.

"Barry..." She whimpered, moving swiftly to the chair beside the cot and taking his hand closest to her.

"He's going to be fine, Iris." Caitlin said, putting a gentle hand on Iris's shoulder.

Iris glanced up at Caitlin, "How can you know that for sure, Cait? What if he wakes up and his memory is completely blank, and we have to start all over?"

Caitlin gently rubbed Iris's shoulder, "You and Barry have a strong bond, Iris, you have a  _connection_ , whatever happens, you and Barry will work through it. You two are strong, and even stronger together. You can beat this,  _together_. I believe in you, I believe in Barry, I believe in hope. And I'm hoping for the best for you two."

Those words just made Iris cry harder, and she had to remove one of her hands from Barry's to wipe away her tears, "Thank you Cait. Really."

Caitlin just smiled at her before turning to Cisco, "Prehaps we should leave them alone? I'm sure Iris needs some time."

Cisco nodded, not saying anything in reply but turning and heading out the door.

Caitlin made her way to the door, stopping in front of it and turning to face Iris, "We'll be nearby if you need anything... And his monitors are hooked up to the systems... So... Yeah."

Iris nodded slightly, wiping her eyes again as she watched Caitlin leave.

Once the door clicked shut she turned her full attention turned back to Barry,  _her_ Barry. He was her's after all. Her cute nerd. Her best friend. Her  _everything_. And she was his.  _  
_

Iris lifted one of his pale hands to her lips, kissing it softly before whispering into it, "I need you to wake up, Barry... _My_ Barry."


	6. Go ahead and kiss the boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen wakes up from his lightning induced coma, but he didn't just wake up with super speed, he woke up with no memory. And Iris West might just be the only person who can help him remember who he is.  
> ~~~~~  
> Honestly, Barry has really no idea what's going on anymore. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, horrible chapter summary, sorry, I couldn't think of something not spoilery.

Barry's eyes slowly opened, he felt groggy and there was something on his chest. At first he began to panic because he had wires hooked up to him and there was something making a beeping nose next to him, no wait, it was just a heart monitor, monitoring his heart and vitals.

He lifted his head slightly to find that Iris was resting her head on his chest, judging by her breathing she was fast asleep. He lifted his left arm and ran his fingers through his hair, thankful that he still had his memory, or at least his memories since he woke up from his nine month coma,  _with no memories_. He began to panic again because how long was he out? Was it another nine month coma? No. He couldn't have been out that long.

Barry sat straight up, startling Iris and making her jump up.

" _Barry_?" Iris exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh my  _god_. You're awake. You're okay.  _Barry_."

He felt her press soft kisses to the top of his head and he gulped back tears before just managing to choke out, "How long? Iris how long was I out?"

Iris sat back and looked him in the eyes with her soft gentle brown eyes which were tear stained, "Two weeks."

Barry sat back in the bed, running his hand through his hair again, "What happened?"

"I don't know Bear," Iris muttered, her hand was gripping tight to his free hand, like if she let go he would leave her again, she gently ran her thumb over his knuckles. "I just don't know... You were the only one who was there, Bear."

Barry gave Iris a pained look, squeezing her hand gently, "Iris, I... I had a horrible headache... I couldn't hear, I couldn't speak... Iris I couldn't... I couldn't move."

Just thinking about it made it hard for him to breathe, he gasped slightly for air and Iris immediately jumped up, not releasing his hand.

" _Barry_?" Iris asked, her voice full of worry and panic. 

"S'okay." Barry muttered, taking deep breaths as his breathing returned to normal. 

Iris ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs out of his face, staring down into his eyes with worry, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just got choked up. I'm fine." Barry said, squeezing her hand gently. "I promise."

Iris smiled slightly, sitting down on the edge of his bed, facing him. Her hand that ran through his hair now gently cupping his face, "Bear, please don't scare me like that again."

"I'll try not to." Barry replied. And whether she meant passing out or choking, it really didn't matter.

"Thank you." Iris said, her thumb gently stroking his cheek.

Barry froze and moved his face away slightly, "Uh... how's, uh, your boyfriend-Eddie?"

Iris's face fell and she sat back, "Actually, uh, we broke up."

"Oh," Was all Barry managed to force out. "I'm sorry." Though he felt like it was a lie.

Iris nodded, "It- uh, wasn't gonna work out between us."

"Oh," Barry said again. "What happened?"

Iris sat there, staring at Barry, clearly thinking, and after a while Barry thought he heard her mutter "screw it" before she suddenly leaned in and kissed him.

Barry sat there, clearly surprised, before slowly leaning into the kiss, opening his eyes to find her beautiful calm brown eyes staring at him.

After what seemed like forever- a good forever, Iris broke away, her eyes still on him.

"So what happened?" Barry repeated, making Iris laugh softly.

"You, you idiot." Iris replied, chuckling softly.

"Oh." Barry said, he realized he said that a lot. "What'd I do?"

Iris rolled her eyes. "You made me fall in love with you."

Barry held up his hands. "Hey, I didn't force you to do anything."

Iris just laughed.

Barry smiled, before putting his hands on Iris's face and leaning in slightly, so his lips ghosted over her's. "I'm going to kiss you now."

"I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, if you couldn't tell- I can't stand slow burns. I /love/ them, but can't stand them at the same time. I feel like six chapters are long enough, aren't they?   
> And as a side note- I had a different plan for this fic but then my feelings changed and I had to do something different, so I'm really just jumping through the hoops one hoop at a time and hoping I don't stumble.   
> Don't worry, I'll think of something conflict-y to come in soon. =)


	7. Words that we let slip (Words that we mean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen wakes up from his lightning induced coma, but he didn't just wake up with super speed, he woke up with no memory. And Iris West might just be the only person who can help him remember who he is.  
> ~~~~~  
> After the kiss things happen, things are said.

"-point of the matter is that- oh my god!" Caitlin exclaimed, coming to a dead stop when she opened the door to find Barry and Iris pretty much glued at the lips.

Iris quickly pulled away from Barry, both blushing slightly and avoiding eachother's gaze. Cisco made of sound of amusement from somewhere behind Caitlin.

Caitlin shot a glare at Cisco and he shut up. "Oh god, I'm so sorry- I should of knocked-"

Both Barry and Iris cut her off with non comprehensible words like how she has no need to appologize and something, but if Caitlin understood she completely ignored it.

"'Bout damn time they kissed." Cisco muttered, earning another glare from Caitlin.

Cisco's comment only made Iris and Barry blush harder.

"Me and Cisco will just go." Caitlin said, turning to leave.

"No wait, what did you want to say? I'm assuming you came in here for a reason?" Barry asked.

Caitlin turned around, "Uh, well it's just Barry's heart moniter registered that he woke up, but I knew that you were in here because you didn't leave so I wasn't gonna bother you... and then his heart spiked up for a bit... but it was just... uh..."

"Oh." Barry said, blushing harder.

"And you're awake now," Cisco added. "That's good. Did Iris tell you how long you were out?"

"Yeah, two weeks." Barry said slowly, running a hand through his hair.

"And you can remember everything?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, well everything since I woke up from the nine month coma." Barry replied.

Iris glanced down at Barry, taking one of his hands, and she thought he didn't notice until he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Caitlin nodded, "Right well, I think that's all we need right now, um, Iris, it's late so I think I'm gonna head back now, if you need anything you know who to call."

"Okay, thanks Cait." Iris said, giving her a small smile.

Caitlin returned the smile before turning and walking off, leaving Iris, Barry and Cisco alone.

"Good job, man." Cisco said, giving Barry a quick thumbs up before following after Caitlin.

Iris stared at the spot that Cisco had been standing in, her mind swarming with thoughts.

"So," Barry said, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Are... are we gonna talk?"

Iris blinked. "What about?"

"Well, we kissed... I mean... not that I'm complaining. I just... don't people usually need to talk after kissing their long time best friend?" Barry asked. "And saying that they love them?"

Iris froze, had she said she loved him?

"I mean..." Barry ran his hand through his hair again. "If you want to pretend it never happened-"

"No!" Iris exclaimed quickly. "No, no. I  _don't_ want that! Bear, I want  _you_..." Iris paused. "I want to wake up by you, and I want to be able to shout from rooftops that Barry Allen is my boyfriend... I want to be able to just _kiss_ you- without any reason other than the fact that..."

"You love me?" Barry asked quietly.

Iris blinked. "Well...  _yes_ , yes Barry. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to post another chapter before a complete month passed. So yeah.  
> Let me know what you think. =)


	8. Save me the honors of long stories or lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen wakes up from his lightning induced coma, but he didn't just wake up with super speed, he woke up with no memory. And Iris West might just be the only person who can help him remember who he is.  
> ~~~~~  
> Barry and Iris are working things out when Joe shows up. And being the wonderful dad he is, he had to give them trouble about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized, that I have not brought in Joe yet, so I decided to change that here. So... Yeah.

Barry stared at Iris, unsure of what to say in response of what she said, and he felt her pull back a bit, and he quickly pulled her in for a kiss, smiling at her.

"I love you too, Iris."  Barry whispered against her lips, feeling her sigh with relief in response, her lips curving into a smile.

Barry gently laced his fingers with Iris', smiling kindly at her.  "It's the only thing I know for sure, since I woke up from the coma."

"Really?" Iris asked, her eyes laced with curiousity.

Barry nodded, blushing slightly, glancing up at her eyes gently. "Of course, Iris. Of  _course_."

Iris grinned, her smile like a child lit up on Christmas day.

Barry started to pull her in for a kiss when the was a knock on the door.

"Bear?" A deep voice asked, and it took Barry a moment to remember who it was. "Can I come in?"

"Hey Joe." Barry responded, sitting up slightly as Iris pulled back, sitting down in the chair beside the bed. "Yeah, yeah come in."

The door opened and Joe entered, rushing over to Barry's side. "God, Bear, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Barry smiled at Iris. "I'm much better now."

Joe let out a sigh of relief. "You had us all so worried. Please don't ever do that again."

Barry let out a soft chuckle. "I already promised Iris that I'd try my best not to."

"Good." Joe chuckled, patting Barry on the shoulder. "That's great, son."

"Dad," Iris said slowly. "Me and Barry, um, we need to figure some things out, we-"

Joe held up his hands. "Save me the honors of long stories or lies. I've been watching you two be in love with eachother since before you two even knew what the word means."

Both Barry and Iris turned bright red, unable to say anything.

"I'll let you kids talk about it, I want to talk with Dr. Snow and Dr. Wells anyways." Joe chuckled, walking back towards the door. "But remember there are cameras monitering this room at all times."

" _Dad_!" Iris exclaimed as both her and Barry turned an even brighter shade of red.

Joe couldn't hold back a grin. "I'm just saying-"

"Dad,  _go_." Iris said, before he could say anything more.

"I'll be back later." Joe said, and with that he was gone, leaving Barry and Iris alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so goddamn sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter, my writers block can be horrible. Hope you guys can forgive me. I'll try to keep from taking as long to post another chapter. =)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Suscribe for more chapters.  
> Please remember to leave comments and kudos!  
> Peace,  
> detective_in_a_fez_with_wings :)


End file.
